The Lying Game
by xoxogossipmadison
Summary: Brooke Davis was just a normal foster kid who had grown up all around Nevada. She always dreamed of having a memorable life, along with a family. Who would have thought that once facebook message might get her what she always dreamed of having.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello everyone! So I'm writing a new story! I don't really know how big the One Tree Hill fandom, or the Brucas fandom is anymore, so we will just see what happens.**

**But I was reading the Lying Game series and I thought that it could also make a good story with the fellow characters that hold the residents of Tree Hill! So it will have a mix of both the book, and the two shows, so I'm super excited to see what you all think! please, please, please give it a review and tell me what you all think! That would be appreciated!**

**-Madison**

* * *

><p><em>RE: I have no affiliation with One Tree Hill, or the characters, as well with the bookshow The Lying Game_

* * *

><p><em> Don't you think that it's boring how people talk<em>  
><em> Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored<em>  
><em> Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it<em>  
><em> Never not chasing a million things I want<em>  
><em> And I am only as young as the minute is full of it<em>  
><em> Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought<em>  
><em> But I know they'll never own me<em>

It is early August.

The yellow sun splashes sensation lazily all over the cerulean blue sky, having each ray titillate and convolve the ends of the earth. A rare flurry breeze of wind rushes through the clouds along with the gentle buzz of ecstatic bees.

She finds herself on the front porch, eating Ritz crackers out of a bag. The once sharp blades of islamic green grass, fade out into a sienna colored brown, left dehydrated and dead.

The humid wind blows a loose brown chocolate curl over her shoulder.

The breeze of the humid wind of Reno, Nevada swings an old rusty asparagus colored swing back in forth in a steady motion.

She can her the laughter of small children playing in the distance, the birds soaring through the sky, making their infamous V shape, as they head in the direction of wherever their destination might be.

She takes the last cracker, and pops it into her mouth, crinkling up the bag in her hand.

She always wondered what the life of a bird may be like. One word apprehending her brain; freedom. To be able to fly wherever you want, when you want, with no care in the world.

Brooke finds most days like this. Some may call it peaceful, and nice.

She thinks it's boring.

She's only Seventeen years old, a junior placed in a fervent public school. And she can't help wishing, praying that her life was different.

The screen door suddenly screeches open, Her foster brother, Owen, slamming it shut in the propose.

"Hey babe." He grins a sleek grin, making Brooke crinkle her face in disgust.

"What do you want, Owen?" She grimaces at his presence. A black, stained shirt, with light torn denim jeans dressed his body.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come out and say hi." He replied back with a shrug, lighting his cigarette.

Brooke sighed softly to herself.

Owen, was her current foster brother, but he was also Shannon's (her current foster mom)'s real son. She had been staying with them for five months already, and she couldn't help but dread the place. She was thankful for a place to stay, but the house smelt of stale cigarettes, and was filled with empty beer cans. The little house coated with an eggshell white was the epitome of 'White trash' -including the people in it.

She often referred to the two as her wicked foster family.

Shannon would always bring in stray men at the dead of night, and left everything up for guessing. She was rude, and impolite, and always accused Brooke of stealing. Which would make sense, guessing as she was a foster child, and that was the whole stereotype set up behind it. However, Brooke thought of herself as a nice girl, who always tried to do the right thing.

Rick was seventeen years old as well, and gave her a creepy feeling, that would always leave tingles running up Brooke's spine.

She knew she couldn't stay in this environment forever. It wasn't stable, and as far as she knew, this would be her last foster family. She was seventeen years old, and by that age, foster care services really didn't care what you did next in your life.

It felt like a good thing, Brooke was sick of moving from one place to another, and honestly she was done with it. That didn't mean she wasn't scared of what might happen to her life after. Where she would go? How she would be able to determine and live up to her future.

She always wondered what it would be like to be blessed with a real family.

She had remembered faint memories of her mother, when she was younger. The biggest part being that she abandoned Brooke when she was only five years old, leaving her to fend off the world at a very young age by herself. That's what had ended her up on this huge mess notified as "foster families" in the first place. She did remember that she loved her mother. With all her heart, I mean of course, she was her mother... it would make sense. Every time Brooke thought about her though, she felt a pain in her stomach. Something that ached to love, and be loved by the nutriment only a mother could give.

Living in one of those perfect families on the suburbs, with a mom, and a dad. Maybe even a little sister to play dolls with, or swing on the swings with. To be apart of the family albums that made her heart tickle with the good memories that her life was blessed with.

She knew that she'd never get that.

"Watch thinking?" Owen asked spitting out tar from his smoke.

Brooke looked up, honestly forgetting he was even there. "Nothing that concerns you." She replied back smugly.

"Sure you weren't." he chuckled more to himself. "Honestly, I think you were thinking of shaking up with me or something, with that hopeful look plastered all over your face. Don't worry, hun, all you gotta do is ask." He replied with a smug smirk, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Sick." Brooke muttered under her breath, slowly getting up and retorting back inside.

Brooke walked down the stairs, and into the room that she now had occupied. The room wasn't like most rooms. It was dull, and very spacey. The only thing that gave the room any character were pictures of her and her best friend, Alex pinned up all over.

She walked over towards her closet, opening up the door, and stepping on her tip toes, peering a look at her a grey duffle bag, she always kept stashed with her belongings, in case she had to swipe up and move again.

She wondered over to her bed, hearing a little ding on her computer screen. Waving her mouse, to wake the computer up, Brooke curiously looked at the screen that had opened up to her facebook. In the corner of the monitor, was the message box with the red number one up against it. That's weird, she thought to herself... No one had ever really messaged her on facebook. In fact, no one had. She only had five other friends, and rarely ever went on.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, she opened up the bubble. Brooke had gotten even more curious. She didn't know the person who had sent it to her. "Beth Sawyer." She read aloud, before looking down at the actual message.

"Brooke- I know this might sound bizarre but we look exactly alike! Is there any chance you may be adopted? This is so weird! Write me back ASAP, Love your twinner, Beth Sawyer."

Brooke's eye sockets bulged out of her head. "What?" She asked crazily to herself, before she clicked on Beth's profile picture, and staring amazingly at her dash, and clicking the main picture to go on the others. Each picture looking identically like she was the one in the picture.

She went back to the so called Beth's pictures and looked at every one of them. Some taken with her friends, family, some with other guys, and some even with just herself.

She scrolled down to look at all of her posts. Most just being what every normal teenage girl would right.

She kept reading the most recent entry stating "Don't you wish you could just run away from life sometimes?"

The two girls did look exactly alike. Brooke thought, gathering up more information before clicking back on her message block

"This is insane. We do look identical, really. And no... I'm not adopted, but I do live in a foster care family, if that helps."

what felt like not even ten seconds later, another message jingle popped up.

"Conspiracy? I think not. I actually live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I would love to meet you..."

Brooke bit down on her lip. She didn't know this girl at all, yet she did feel suddenly connected to her.

"I live in Reno, Nevada. Kind of all the way across the United States. I don't know if the odds are in are favor :/" Brooke had typed back.

After about five minutes later, there were no new messages popping up on her screen. Brooke felt a slight ting of disappointment reach in her gut. This new realization though, that she was a twin. She actually did have a sister was beyond crazy towards her.

She lay down on her bed thinking things through, before alas, a message. "Don't worry about it. Already payed for the ticket. ;) All you have to do is worry about getting on the plane. Meet me Friday at 5:30 at the towns river court. Don't tell anyone who you are... It might be dangerous."

Brooke stared profound at her facebook. She couldn't just get up and move! That would be insane... Even though she had been doing it her whole life... No that was just ridiculous! She couldn't. -And why would it be dangerous?

Brooke let out a haughtily sigh, before Owen barged in her doorway. "Watch doing?" He glanced in her room, Brooke quickly shutting her laptop shut.

"Nothing. Go away, Owen." She responded throwing a blue comforter pillow at him.

"Tsk ,Tsk ,Tsk." he motioned towards her. "What would I do without you, Brookelynn. I know you have some hot desire pent up towards me. Like I said, all you have to do is ask." He grinned, puckering up his lips, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Brooke scoffed at him, using both her arms to push his strong figure away. "In your dreams, Owen." She retorted back.

He shrugged again. "Your loss, baby. I'll be in my room, next door if you need me." He got up, and left.

Brooke looked longingly at the door. She thought long and hard about her life. It's not like anybody would miss her. She'd be leaving this place anyways, the day she turned eighteen... So what could be keeping her here?

She bit her lip again, contemplating the decision before opening up her computer.

"Deal." She typed back, this being the most daring thing she was to ever attempt, that being told by her pulse racing back and forth.

She wondered back over to her closet, pulling out the infamous grey duffle bag, and filling it up with the rest of her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/ Hey guys! So here is chapter two! I hope you all like it! Please read, and review! It would mean the world to me!_**

**_Special_**_** thanks to everyone who reviewed: sandygirl, dianehermans, guest, Brucas, and didi! You guys are amazing! **_

**-Madison**

* * *

><p><em> Welcome to the family jewels<em>

_ Coal to diamonds, sold to fools_

_ Welcome to the family jewels_

_ Simmer and suffer, can't keep his cool_

_ I can't keep my cool_

_ I can't keep my cool_

Brooke Davis wasn't one to do daring things. She kept herself on an organized schedule that maintained doing the same things over, and over again. It hardly ever changed.

Only when she moved from house to house, sometimes even town to town. With a new family, and new ordeals that had to be preformed in that specific foster household.

So being as she just took a four and a half hour plane, across the United States was very well out of her comfort zone. Not to mention the fact that she'd be meeting her doppelganger, maybe even potentially her long lost twin sister... If that could even be possible.

She had arrived in a small city called Charlotte, about an hour ago. It looked just as vacant as the whole state of Nevada, being a bare and empty desert. Except North Carolina had seemed to be full of much more... moisture. Leaving everything to look greener on the other side.

Brooke pulled out her small black phone, and clicked the power button looking at her one new current message. It was from her foster mom, Shannon.

"Everything okay?" she read the message on the screen.

She knew Shannon really didn't care. The day that Brooke would turn eighteen, would be her last day over there, and that was only a few months away.

Brooke typed a small reply back, letting her know that she had left, and a small thank you sufficing her stay.

It was nearing around six o'clock, just as the buses had arrived around their loop. One flashing speculated orange letters over the top, reading Tree Hill, NC as the destination.

Brooke quickly stood up, and swung her bag over her shoulder.

She stepped onto the bus, and gave a polite smile to the old bus driver.

She crinkled her nose in a way, as the smell of must, cigarettes, and people filled the crowded vehicle, before quickly finding an open spot next to a window.

Letting go a sigh of relief, before she sat down, placing the bag between the small space between her feet.

After about five minutes had passed, more people had filled the bus, and the bus driver quickly started the engine, letting a low rumbling sound fill the place, along with the small chatter of other persons. The bus quickly rose up, and started to drive to the place where she would meet her one possible member of a family she never got to have.

Brooke bit down her lip, as she stared outside of the window. Noticing how the sky turned to a dull shade of grey, as little raindrops sprinkled the atmosphere outside.

She wished that she could explain what she was feeling, but it was no use. It was a mix of emotions. Excitement, nervousness, a little scared, maybe even a touch of guilt for leaving Shannon, and Owen... but maybe even a touch of hope.

She didn't know what would happen once she met Beth. Would they automatically feel a connection? Become best friends? What if the took one look at each other and felt an absolute disgust of hatred? And not only that. What would happen to her? Where would she stay? She hoped with Beth, and her family. Would she be able to take a place in her family? Or was this just a quick meet up to see if they really were in a sense, related? More doubt filled Brooke as she started to play with her thumbs, a nervous habit she had picked up.

Seeing as this was a two hour bus ride, she decided to push her fears a way, and take a small nap to recharge herself for maybe one of the biggest events to happen in her small town girl life. Closing her eyes, slowly before letting the surroundings fade out.

A sudden jolt of the bus being stopped woke Brooke up. She heard the driver announce that they had now arrived in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Remembering where she was, and what she was doing, Brooke felt all of her nerves play in her mind all at once. For a short second she wanted to chicken out, be a coward and duck out of this situation, and just drive back to Charlotte, and somehow find a way back to Nevada.

She couldn't though. She wasn't a coward. Her whole life she wanted desperately to have a family, to be able to be wanted, and to make her life her own. Here it was, hitting her straight in the face, and she wasn't going to let it pass her up. She dug into her wallet for a few dollars, before standing up, and walking out with the rest of the crowd, handing the money to the bus driver, with a thank you.

'This is it' She thought to herself, walking out of the bus, and letting her surrounding kick in. She opened up her phone, and clicked on a message that Beth had sent her, Giving her the destination of where she wanted to meet, the time, and her number. With a reminder to not tell anyone who she was.

Exiting the bus station, Brooke felt a chill go through her body, as she tightened her dark plum jacket around her.

"Okay" Brooke spoke to herself, arriving at the address and checking the time. 7:53 pm it read back to her. She was a few minutes early, as she checked around the street to see if anyone was coming out. She really hoped Beth would come soon, seeing as it was dark, and a little chilly outside. Plus she just wanted to shove her nerves right through the door.

"8:10" Brooke said aloud, taking a seat on the curb of the sidewalk, holding her jacket closer to her. Beth was about ten minutes late, and Brooke was staring to think that she had forgotten about her long lost sister that she flew all the way over here. She clicked the number on her phone, and called it.

One

Two

Three rings.

No one answered.

"So much for that." Brooke muttered under her breath, honestly feeling a little aggravated.

She felt the sensation that someone was watching her, as she flipped around to see the barren dark night, full of nothing but crickets chirping.

"Great." Brooke thought aloud. "This is just perfect." She grumbled, pulling out her phone again. 8:20.

She thought of the situation in her mind. Long lost sister, arrives to meet no one. In a state far away from hers, and no where to go.

She zipped open her duffle bag, pulling out about $50 dollars that she had saved up. Maybe a cheap motel would suffice if Beth didn't come withing the next thirty minutes.

She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling really annoyed until a black Mercedes CLK 63 drove by and stopped right by her.

The window rolled down, showing a girl about her age with dark red hair popping out of it.

"Get in bitch." She replied in a teasing tone.

Brooke looked around her, seeing as know once was there. Was this girl talking to her?

"Beth, I'm not playing around, come on, we're already late and I don't have all day." She groaned, sounding annoyed, as she chewed her gum.

Remembering that her message said 'don't tell anyone who you are' She decided to play along with it. Maybe Beth was wherever this girl was taking her, then they could both laugh it off and explain things there.

Sitting up, she grabbed her bag, and opened the car door up into the passenger seat.

"Ready to party?" The red head asked her, with a small devious smirk appearing on her face.

Brooke recognized her in one of the pictures that Beth had posted on facebook. 'Rachel Gatina' she thought to herself, remembering going over the face, to see this same girl tagged in it.

"Uh, sure." Brooke mumbled as they started to pull away.

"What are you doing with that bag?" _Rachel _had asked, whipping her head around back to the road, and chewing on her gum loudly.

"Oh, um..." Brooke stalled tying to think of an excuse, thanking the heavens above her that a spastic ringtone had entered the car.

"Hold that thought." The red headed girl replied pulling it out. "Yeah, yeah. We're almost there. Calm down." She replied into the phone before pulling into another curve that belonged to a nice rich home. Brooke widened her eyes at the sights of it.

The two had exited the car and were walking up the pavement, before the door opened wide, revealing a girl with curly blonde hair, and another one with a more straight, gentle wave. She recognized them from the photos as well. 'Peyton, and Haley.' She thought, also taking notice that Peyton was Beth's other sister.

"Well finally!" the girl called Haley cried out, enveloping Brooke into a giant bear hug. She could smell a small stench of alcohol on the blonde who was hugging her.

"Uh, hey." Brooke replied sheepishly, not really knowing hot to interact. "Be right back, I think I might use to little girls room." She replied, before walking off, feeling there eyes on her before going back to talking with each other.

Brook took a giant breath. What the hell? She thought, feeling something wasn't right. She didn't even know where a bathroom was located.

The loud sounding beat of the music filled the entire home. Maybe she could find Beth here? She thought to herself peeling around a corner.

This was the first party she had ever been invited to... well okay maybe she wasn't invited, but this was the first party that she had ever been at. Back home, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, so she wasn't invited to anything. She was more of the underdog, just sticking to herself.

As a new Beyonce song played thought the crowd, Brooke kept searching, for an identical version of herself. People had kept calling Beth's name, staring at her. She didn't know what to do but give a timid smile, and a weak wave evertime someone called out.

"Come on Beth, where are you?" She whispered to herself, before someone pulled on her shoulder, turning her around and diving into her lips.

Startled, Beth pushed a way quickly, looking up at the tall, dark haired, and broad boy who had just attacked her mouth.

"What's the matter, babe?" the boy asked questioningly, wondering why she pulled away.

That was the first time she had ever had lip-to-lip contact with anyone ever. She was confused, and had no idea what was happening, scrolling back into her mind to think before she put this boy in his place. Who did he think he was, kissing random girls, and thinking that he could get of scott-free? Hell no. Brooke may have a bad back story of her life, but she did have standards when it came to this.

"Excuse me?" She glared at the boy. "But what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, feeling her cheeks light up a dark red feeling a little furious that her personal bubble was invaded. _Way invaded_.

"Kissing my girlfriend?" He asked her, lowering back down. "Sorry if I scared you, I just haven't seen you in like... weeks, babe." he stated.

It clicked in her mind. Oh. Nathan Scott. Beth's boyfriend. Or at least what she could tell from over the stated text posts of how 'in love' she was.

"Oh, no, I'm not..." She trailed off, before noticing that Nathan wasn't paying attention anymore, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, before he turned his head to talk to some of his friends.

Feeling a little uncomfortable Brooke, shook off his arm, mumbling a be right back before wondering down the hall again, back to her investigation on where Beth was. She didn't want to already be in bad terms for kissing her twin sisters boyfriend. That would make for an awkward meet up.

After about ten minutes, Brooke sat down on a sofa, taking a red solo cup, and filling it up with water. Not wanting to get drunk for when she met her sister. She sighed feeling a little defeated, and extraordinarily exhausted from her long flight, and bus ride. Maybe this was the feeling of jet lag all of her fellow classmates whom had come home from big trips always talked about. Or maybe it was that her emotions were all jumbled up into a ball, and she didn't know exactly where she was.

She hid a strand of her dark brown hair, over her ear, biting down on her lip, feeling confused, and aggravated.

Feeling the sudden need to go bathroom for real this time, she spun up and walked trying to locate it, before a blonde someone tugged on her arm, pulling his lips onto hers.

Brooke pulled away again. Twice in one night, and by two different boys. She had no idea what was going on, but if the raven haired boy was Nathan, her sister's boyfriend, then who the hell was this guy? Before being able to think she hissed to the guy, who looked confused that she had pulled away, and slapped him. "What the hell?" She hissed walking away from the blonde headed boy with the brooding features over his face. What was with this town? Why was everyone all of a sudden kissing her? And where the hell was Beth? The guy pulled back her arm. "Beth, what the hell was that for?" He asked confused, a stern tone to his voice. Brooke, hesitating everytime someone had called her Beth. "You can't just go up and kiss me. I have a boy friend." she obviously stated sticking up for her sister. Before walking away for good this time.

Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach of how the nights events were turning out, she sat back down on the couch, more people saying 'hi Beth' and waving to her. Brooke had to admit she felt a sudden ping of jealousy rise out of her. Her sister seemed to be popular, and Brooke had to admit, even living the underdog life style she always had wished for some form of popularity, and it seemed the girl who looked just like her had it.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?" the small blonde girl from earlier arrived, sitting next to her on to fuchsia colored seat.

Brooke looked down, playing with her thumbs before responding. "Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just not feeling well right now." She replied, biting down on her lip. She wanted desperately to confirm that she was Brooke Davis. Not Beth Sawyer. But remembering her the message she kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, well... I could take you home if you wanted?" Haley replied, patting Brooke's knee.

"You know what, that actually sounds great." Maybe Beth was at home, and really did forget about inviting Brooke down here, and the party.

"Okay, follow me." She replied giving a modest smile, taking Brooke's hand and leading her out of the room. Everything feeling a lot more quieter as they left the party, and got into another really nice car. This time a red one. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Hopefully you get better by tomorrow, I mean the whole world will be wondering what Beth Sawyer will be wearing." She laughed turning out of the driveway, and down an open road.

Brooke took notice to how neat and tighty the car was, except for the exception of blue and white shiny pom-poms that were placed in the back.

"Uh... yeah." Brooke mustered to get out. Still feeling eerily uncomfortable pretending to be someone she wasn't. She was glad for the song on the radio that was playing, so that it wouldn't leave them in an awkward silence, and for Haley to figure out that she wasn't really Beth. The car came to a stop.

"Well. Here we are." She grinned.

Brooke looked out the car window, seeing an even bigger house then what the one she was at the party. "Wow." she muttered under her breath. Taking in the trees, and garden that inseminated the tall bricked and stoned home... more like a mansion.

"What was that?" Haley asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing... Um thank you." Brooke said sincerely glad for the ride.

"No problem." She smiled back, genuine kindness. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Brooke muttered again. hopping out of the door as quickly as she could. She walked up to the front porch steps, feeling incredibly out of place. So Beth, her twin sister, had a family, was popular, and oh yeah. She was rich.

That must have made sense considering that Beth had oh so generously payed for her plane ticket here.

She was about to knock on the door, before stopping her hand and looking back, Haley's car still in the drive way giving her a confused look.

Oh yeah. Beth probably didn't knock on her own door.

"Okay." She mumbled again under her breath, opening the door slowly and peering in, waving bye to Haley again.

"Hello?" She spoke out loudly, noticing how neat everything was. Everything seemed to have it's own place. He hello echoed through the dark hallway. She hadn't seen any cars in the drive way. So no one was home, right?

Feeling super exhausted, she walked up the staircase, deciding she'd take on the challenge tomorrow. She peeped into a room that had Beth's name on it, and walked in.

Knowing that this may look awkward when... or if Beth ever decided show up. Feeling truely defeated from the day, Brooke didn't care. She went over and lept into the bed, letting the covers take over her body, as she molded comfortably into them. Closing her eyes, and letting darkness overfill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, a new chapter update! Thank you all for reading, it seriously makes my life to just look at the reviews!  
>Special thanks to: <strong>_LoVePJandBrucasLover, dianehermans, NALEY23alwaysforever, brucas, didi, and Long Live BRUCAS_**; You guys all rock!**

**Hope you all like the new chapter! Please Read, and Review!**

**xoxo- Madison**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me<br>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me  
>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me<br>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me._

_There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep  
>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks.<br>Then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
>to fall, to fall, to fall at your feet<em>

Brooke felt as she jolted up from the giant queen sized bed with the seven threaded bed sheets going up with her, as she took in her surroundings. She had been rudely woken up by the invigorating black alarm clock set on the night stand it's jagged and shattering sound felt like the death knell of a lavish sleep. She placed her index, and middle finger on the bridge of her nose, pinching it to wake her up. Her foggy eyesight looked back over to the set alarm, that she slammed snooze on. 6:00am the vibrant green color flashed the numbers towards her. It was too early.

She could feel the tangles and knots that were placed in her hair from rapid movements from her long night of sleep.

Finally, something occurred to the brunette.

None of the surroundings looked familiar to her, as her hazel eyes grew big within an instant.

Beth!

She was in Beth's bedroom, sleeping in Beth's bed. She remembered coming here last night, strolling the memory as it wracked her brain fervently.

Where was Beth? Brooke thought to herself. She was supposed to meet up with her last night. They were supposed to have some huge twin interconnection that blew each others mind.

Brooke pondered her thoughts wondering where Beth could be? Did she come home late last night, and take in the brunette, deciding to sleep somewhere else?

That had to be it.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, revealing a tall, scrawny blonde with golden blonde curls attached to her head. She wore a darker kind of red lipstick, while having on a T shirt of some punk rock band, Brooke only recognized to to one of her old foster brothers playing their music all the time.

"Are you kidding me right now?! You're not even dressed? The hell, Beth! You're already making this year suck!" she sneered at the brunette.

Brooke remembered who it was almost instantly, she was at the party, and also placed in a picture with Beth on a social media site, Peyton. Beth's other sister.

"Oh, no I'm not-" Brooke trembled off, but Peyton impatiently cut her off.

"Dude, I don't have time for this. Hurry up and get dressed. I'm not going to be late on the first day. Mom's down stairs with breakfast."

Brooke went to go open her mouth again, but shut it as the door slammed back around, leaving it just open to her.

Okay weird. Brooke mentally thought to herself, shrugging herself out of the warm covers of Beth's deeply coated dark purple bed sheets. She squished her toes against the soft white carpet, stretching her arms wide over her head as she let out a yawn. She bit down hard on her lip, not exactly feeling comfortable where she was at. Momentarily she stood up, and walked over to Beth's bedroom wall. She looked at all the framed pictures of all of her friends and family, it all just being repeats of the same people she saw at the party. One of the pictures caught her eye.

It was one of Beth, and her dark haired, blue eyed boyfriend, Nathan. She remembered. One of his arms were wrapped around her shoulder, Beth smiling brightly in the middle, as another boy with blonde hair, and the same recognizable blue eyes as Nathan, had his arm wrapped around her too. Brooke studied it, feeling awkward snooping around being as this wasn't her room. She remembered both the boys. Them both attacking her lips last night, thinking that she was Beth.

She could understand Nathan, being drunk, and probably just wanting to be with his girlfriend, but she had no clue who the other boy was. She rolled her eyes cautiously at it before hearing a thunk hit her door.

"Beth, I'm not kidding! Hurry it up!" Peyton yelled, apparently not having any of it today.

Brooke awkwardly shouted an okay as she wandered over to Beth's two door extravagant closet, opening it up and letting out a low whistle seeing all the bright colored clothes fill the room completely. Neatly tucked, and hung against one another. Brooke thought she'd just change into something quick, and explain to Beth why she was wearing her clothes later.

Brooke finally settled on a black and white sleeved tank top, with a light blue denim cardigan, with white shorts that toned her legs, as she put on some brown heels, making her a few inches taller.

Brooke shook her head, feeling like a poser. These clothes were obviously a lot of money, but Brooke had nothing clean to change into.

She quickly went down the stairs, travelling along the illusent brown flooring that paved where she had engulfed her long journey yesterday night.

She saw some figures moving around in the kitchen, as she looked up to see an older woman with high cheek bones, and the same dark chocolate brown hair she had, walk over to her. "There you are." Mrs. Davis, Brooke assumed was, as she handed Brooke a huge blue and white bag. "Peyton told me you were running a little late, so I packed your cheer bag." She replied as she roamed back over to the counter tops. "I made breakfast. Just waffles and Orange Juice." The lady spoke to her before going back over to the coffee machine, as she made a pot.

Brooke looked to the right, seeing Peyton sneer at her as she drank a cup of orange juice.

Mr. Davis, Brooke guessed was walking into the room, booming with a loud voice.

"Are my two favorite daughters ready for their first day of school?" He asked calmly looking towards them.

"Yes, daddy." Peyton said, smiling up, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Davis looked expectantly over at Brooke, who had just taken a seat in the corner.

Brooke couldn't go through with this lie anymore. Surely, Beth's parents couldn't be dangerous to tell any secrets too, plus they could probably help her find out where her long lost twin sister was, and let the girls have their rightfully owned arranged meeting.

"I'm not Beth." Brooke stated, looking Mr. Davis in the eye.

"Well then who are you, sweetie?" Asked Mrs. Davis, rolling her eyes a little.

Brooke spoke up. "My name is Brooke, I'm Beth's twin sister. We met online a few days ago, and we were going to meet up last night but she never showed."

The three family members looked at one another before bursting out into laughter that filled the entire kitchen.

"Uh huh, sure honey. but you're not going to get out of school, that's a nice story though." Mrs. Davis responded before getting out a rag and cleaning off the counter.

"Come on." Peyton said, ringing her backpack over her shoulders. "We gotta go now, if we wanna make it and meet everyone there." She said before throwing Brooke, what was probably Beth's backpack.

"No, seriously. I'm not joking. My name is Brooke." Brooke retorted back, having a hard time that no one was believing who she really was.

"Oh yeah, and where are you from, Brooke?" Peyton asked as the two walked out of the giant red doors, escaping to the warm summer breeze that filled the outside, blue birds chirping a song to one another, as the sun filled the morning sky.

"I'm from Reno Nevada." Brooke retorted back.

Peyton just chuckled to herself. "Yeah, whatever. Look I really don't have time for your games, Beth." She rolled her eyes, before looking at her cars windshield.

"Wow. First day of school, and you're already getting love notes." She responded taking a sip of her coffee, while handing the envelope to Brooke.

Brooke peered at the white sealing, not sure if she should open it or not. It didn't feel right to open mail that wasn't addressed to her. The blonde kept staring at her giving her an expedient look. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" She asked letting her southern accent draw out a little bit as she looked impatiently towards Brooke.

"Ummm... yeah." Brooke mumbled, tearing open the letter revealing a small white paper with black letters typed onto it.

_Beth's dead. Tell no one. Keep playing along, or you're next._

Brooke's eyeballs almost bulged out of her eyes, leaving her coughing on her own spit, as a sinking feeling of dread filled her stomach.

"Oooh, this one looks juicy! Let me me see!" Peyton reached over, almost grabbing the letter. Brooke was to quick though and pulled it forwards, feeling her face go white. She felt dizzy, and panic washed over her body as her surroundings became blurry. She cleared her throat, while masking her face.

"No... It's none of your business." She trailed off, not feeling any confidence reach within her voice.

Peyton just rolled her eyes again giving a whatever as she slammed her car door shut. "Am I taking you to school, since your car still isn't here?" She asked impatiently.

Brooke just nodded, not knowing what else to do. She hopped into the passenger side, feeling the car ignition start as Peyton drove off towards what she guessed was school.

The brunette stared longingly out of her window. Guilt filling the void as sadness streamed over too. This wasn't right. She would never get to meet the one thing she could ever call family, because she was... _dead. _The word now tasting sour on her tongue as she bit down hard on her lip, not letting the overwhelming situation take over her. Her misty eyes widened a little, to clear out any remains of soon to be unshed tears.

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Peyton joked, whipping Brook back to reality.

"No. I'm fine." She replied, letting the words of the card play over and over in her brain. "Just um... nervous. That's all." She spoke timidly as the car came to a stop.

Both girls got out, letting their heels hid, and drag along the school parking lot.

"Beth Davis nervous?" Peyton laughed. "Yeah right."

Brooke followed Peyton into the large blue doors to the public school.

She looked up and read the huge sign

Tree Hill High School: Welcome Back Ravens!

Brooke gulped down. She wasn't sure if she could play along, and impersonate her sister. If she did that, no one would be able to find out that she was dead. She wasn't going to get the full memorial that she deserved; because no one knew. Add that to the fact that she had no idea what her sister was like. Her personality, her likes, and dislikes. Literally nothing. Brooke couldn't do this. She wanted to scream. But she thought back to the note. '_or you're next.' _Brooke sighed. She wanted to tell someone, but she also didn't want to die, and be next on Beth's killers radar.

Brooke peeked back into reality, as shrieks filled the hallways. Haley, and Rachel came tumbling down the hall, wrapping their arms around her and Peyton. "Can you believe it! We're finally seniors!" Haley squealed back jumping up and down.

"Damn girl, you look got." Rachel winked over at Brooke.

Brooke blushed, and looked down at her feet. She then remembered that Beth probably wasn't a shy girl. She probably knew she looked hot and would rub it into everyone's face. "I know I do." Brooke quickly recovered, sharing a bright smile, as if nothing was wrong. Haley, Rachel, and Peyton all started chattering off to one another, as Brooke tuned them out, having more important things to think about as she saw the two boys; who kissed her at the party, and were on the pictures in Beth's room.

"And the Scott's are in the house." Rachel cheered happily, as both boys smirked. Nathan reaching out for Brooke, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and wrapping his arm around her as they all started to walk.

"Hey." He replied.

"Hey." Brooke said softly, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't feel right with Nathan, he was with Beth. Not her, but she obviously couldn't let that slide out.

"Sorry about last night." He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay." She sighed, not knowing what else to say, or do. She felt stuck.

He smiled back at her. "So we good?" He said making hand movements mentioning the two of them.

"Uh, yeah." Brooke smiled back, trying to sound all cheery.

She turned her head over to the side, seeing as Peyton slid up to the blonde one. "Hey Luke." She replied with a smile, letting her eyes ogle up over him. Anyone would be blind not to see that she had a huge crush on that boy. Looking at him better with the lights, Brooke decided she couldn't blame her. He was tall, and had an athletic built, and his blonde hair was messily spiked up, his arms which were tanned and tonned looked like they could have gone on forever, and his blue eyes were enough to get a girl off by themselves. She quickly turned her gaze off of him, feeling slightly pathetic for staring. She remembered what he had done to her last night, obviously he knew Beth was with Nathan, his own brother. Then why did he kiss her? She scoffed a little. What a pig. "Hey, Peyton." He smiled back, letting his backpack sling one sided as the two talked. Brooke looked to her other side, seeing Rachel, and Haley still continue their excited chatter. She could already feel the power that Beth had, obviously have been the leader of their whole group, as her and Nathan stood walking in the middle.

Brooke abruptly stopped, leaving the whole group look at her confused. "Um... I'll be right back." She replied, feeling the pressure of all five of them looking at her. "I have to go to the bathroom." She recovered quickly. Rachel and Haley beamed up. "Ooh, we'll go with."

"Oh, no... I'll be fine." Brooke replied, freaking out and quickly scattering off to the other side of the hall that they'd all walked. She needed to get some air, and fast. She ran outside and let the morning chill breeze over her skin, calming her nerves just a little as she looked around the school. People kept waving and saying "Hey, Beth!" to her, and she replied with a short smile and a small wave.

She felt sick to her stomach, this was much more complicated that the joyous reunion of the two girls didn't seem appealing to her anymore. Not if it was like this. She knew one thing for sure, she wasn't just going to stand by and live her sisters life. She would do what the murderer wanted, until she had good and solid proof on who killed Beth. Then she would turn in whoever did this, and get vengeance for the sister she would never get to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, new chapter update! Sorry this one seems a lot shorter. Please read, and review! **

**Thanks to****_ LoVePJandBrucasLover, dianehermans, did, guest, brucas, _****and****_ alysef_**** for reviewing. You're all rockstars!**

**-madison**

* * *

><p><em>The lights go out and I can't be saved<em>  
><em>Tides that I tried to swim against<em>  
><em>Have brought me down upon my knees<em>  
><em>Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing<em>

_Come out of things unsaid_  
><em>Shoot an apple off my head<em>  
><em>And a trouble that can't be named<em>  
><em>A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing<em>

_You are_  
><em>You are<em>

Breathe in... now out

Breathe in... now out

Breathe in... now out

"Ugh, this isn't working!" Brooke shrieked to herself, throwing her lipstick tube at the bathroom mirror. She had been in the school's bathroom for at least a good ten minutes now, staring back at her reflection trying to compose herself.

"I can do it, I can be Beth." She tried reconciling over and over again. "Ugh!" She grunted in frustration, running a hand through her chocolate brown curls. "I can't do this. I can't do this." She decided chanting back, falling down to the floor in defeat. She held up her fingers, inspecting the chipped nail polish on her index finger.

Three days. It had been exactly three days where the world wind that had hit her life swirled in upon her, letting her know she had a twin sister. These three days had been the most eventful Brooke had ever gotten with her life. The first day, she was blown away, finding out everything. The second, she got on board a plane, and took a bus only to be left there stranded. The third day, oh the third day it was the best out of all of them. She woke up in her sisters, glorified bead with a three threaded count, woke up to a family, who never noticed that their real daughter was gone... and then found out that Beth had been murdered! And if she didn't importer her, she's be next! It was only the morning of the third day! This was not what Brooke had in mind for her happy-go-happy family reunion with her "sis".

She couldn't even calm herself down. She was lying on the dirty public school bathrooms for crying out loud. Thank god no one was in here to see Brooke a wreck like this. That probably wouldn't be very Beth like.

All of a sudden the school bell echoed, signalling that it was time to get back to class. Brooke sighed. Sure, it was her first day as a senior... Well it would've been her's and Beth's. Now Brooke guessed she'd have to play Beth's part, and not get her own graduation... if she didn't figure out who did this to her before then.

She crinkled her face at that thought. She couldn't be living this lie for a year... that'd be too far. She sighed exasperatedly again, gaining her balance and standing back up. She looked at herself in the mirror again, closing her eyes, and clenching the porcelain sing tightly with her hands. "You can do this." She told her self in a reassuringly tone. "You are Beth Sawyer. Born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina. With a beautiful family, great friends, and popularity that obviously runs the whole school. Okay." She nodded to herself, slapping on a fake grin before pushing the blue doors open, revealing a few freshmen students running towards their classes.

"Shoot." She murmured under her breath, realizing she might be late to her first class if she didn't hurry up. She pulled out the neatly folded paper that was Beth's school schedule out of her purse. "First hour, room 205, with Mr. Mark Wirthlin." She read quietly, looking up at the room numbers, conveniently being on the 200th room floor. "Oh thank god." She said out of relief, pulling herself confidently throughout the halls, and walking into room 205.

She looked around the classroom contently studying the surroundings of the classroom. Mr. Wirthlin was sitting at his desk, a plaid shirt, and khaki pants on, as he looked down at a sheet of paper that was on his desk. Students were all chatting with each other, waiting for the tardy bell to ring, and it looked as if all the desks were taken, except for the one right behind the Nathan guy she had met last night, and earlier today.

Nope. Can't do this. Brooke thought to herself, trying to find a quick and easy escape before someone cleared their throat. "Miss..." The guy trailed off, Brooke looked up to see Mr. Wirthlin staring at her. "What? Oh... Oh Sawyer." Brooke quickly covered. "Miss Sawyer, Do you mind taking a seat?" He asked standing up himself, walking in front of the classroom getting ready to teach. "Oh... yeah." She repeated quickly walking over to the free desk right next Nathans.

"Hey babe."

She looked down cautiously into his light blue orbs

"Hey." Brooke bit down on her lip, edging on a tiny smile, as she pulled out a notebook, trying to avoid his gaze and look up at the teacher who was writing his name neatly on the board. He pulled out the roll marking everyone's names when the recited "here"

"So, what was with you this morning?" Nathan turned towards Brooke.

"What?" She asked. before suddenly remembering s'd dashed off to go hide in the girls bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, no... I um, I just needed some air." She stumbled upon her words, hoping it seemed believable.

"That doesn't explain why you had to run off, and ditch all of us this morning." He replied shortly, with some snide to his comment.

"I'm sorry." She glared at him, replying meekly.

Nathan just bound his shoulders together releasing a tight shrug

"Are you sure we're okay?" He asked, a sad feature falling over his face. I know that we are having a hard time in our relationship, but you just haven't been acting as happy lately... and I know a lot of it is because of me, I just... I'm stuck babe. I don't really know what to do anymore."

Brooke stared back at him, not knowing how she was supposed to come up with a response or an excuse for that. She didn't want to automatically break up with him because that would throw her off character, and someone would find out she wasn't Beth... but she couldn't just stay with him either. He was Beth's boyfriend. Not hers.

"Scott, Nathan." The teacher read off.

"Here." Nathan gruffly replied.

"Sawyer, Beth."

"Here." Brooke said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, so you're that Sawyer." Mr. Wirthlin said, not trying so hard to disguise his disgust. "I've heard a lot about you, not good things might I add." He continued.

Brooke stared down uncomfortably down at her desk. Back home, Brooke didn't have a problem with any of the teachers. She respected them, and they respected her. That's just how she would get through school.

Nathan turned back around waiting for a reply

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but for the first time in forever it seemed that luck was on her side, as the bell had rung. She quickly stood up and adjusted her bag. "Sorry. We'll have to talk about this later." She replied cautiously before walking out fast towards the exit and raising off to her next class.

As the day progressed on Brooke continued to play the part as well as she could. When someone would say her name, or well... Beth's name, she would wave and walk off. For the most part though, she found herself trying to sneak around all of Beth's friends. Not wanting them to catch her. She would stare down at the floor and walk in a fast pace, praying that none of them would see her.

The bell for lunch had rung and Brooke quickly shot up from her seat, and walked outside as fast as her legs would carry her. Back when she lived in Nevada, which was only three days ago, her and her friend Alex had been apart of the cross country team. Not to brag, but they were the fastest on the team. Brooke hurried and ran over to the schools field. Taking in deep breaths as she saw some of the students using their lunch hour to run.

All of a sudden she felt her heart ache. She ran over the the bleachers, climbing one step at a time before reaching the top corner, shrugging her bag off to the side of her, she could feel hot tears pricking her eyes, as she let out a steady breath. Not being able to hold it in anymore she felt a small sob escape her mouth, she put her arm up to cover, or at least muffle the sound but to her luck, more and more escaped. She felt herself shaking back and forth as she bit down on her lip. It was a good thing none of the runners could really see she was crying from up here.

"Beth?" Brooke quickly turned to see Lucas, his tall boy ensemble with blonde hair looking up cautiously towards her.

She quickly stiffened up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Oh god, not again." She said aloud not even caring if the boy heard her. She couldn't keep up with all the lovers Beth had.

She had to admit, he was super cute. The way his long sleeved pale purple shirt tugged at his muscles, and how his blue eyes seemed to twinkle every time she looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, giving her a confused glance.

"Nothing." She shook her head, Looking back down to her hands placed in her lap, as she started fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

The tall boy walked up by her, sitting down in the spot that wasn't occupied.

"Juice box?" he asked opening his hand to a small orange box that contained orange juice.

Brooke let out a small laugh before nodding, and taking the juice from his hands.

Brooke quietly started sipping the juice, letting a quiet pause come over her and the boy beside her.

"You okay?" He suddenly asked her.

Brooke looked back up at him "yeah." she sniffed. "Sorry, I don't usually burst out crying." She repleted, biting back down on her lips. "Guess I was just so overwhelmed for the first day." she lied.

"Yeah." he said studying her.

"You look gorgeous today." he replied, sliding his hand up onto her knee. Brooke would be lying if she said she didn't eel some ecstatic racing through her blood as his hand contacted their bodies together. Then she remembered he probably meant Beth, and shrugged it off.

"Thank you." She bit down on her lip, staring down at his hand. "So... about last night." he started, before Brooke looked up to his face, "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to scare you off, or make it to risky for the both of us, I mean I should be more careful. Hell, Nate's my brother, he'd be crushed to know we're having a thing behind his back."

Brooke tried to focus on anything but the boys face right in front of her. "Yeah."She mumbled.

"I just... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Beth. I want to be with you, and seeing Nate's hands all over you all the damn time..." He trailed off.

Brooke suddenly tensed up feeling uncomfortable. "Then maybe..." She paused, taking his hand off her knee, "Maybe we should stop this thing."

The blonde bolted his blue eyes up to Brooke's "What?" He asked

"It's just, If Nathan is my boyfriend, maybe this... relationship of ours isn't working." She replied focusing on his face. It didn't matter if Beth could keep up with this stingy play, keeping a secret relationship between two brothers. Brooke couldn't stand cheating, plus she couldn't keep this a secret, and Beth's murderer a secret. That was way to much.

"I guess I just don't understand," Lucas shook his head. "I thought you wanted to be with me." Brooke felt a twinge of guilt engulf her insides. "I... I do..." She paused hoping she wasn't going to mess this up and blow her cover. "It's just... I don't even know if I want to be with Nathan anymore an-"

"Then break up with him, not me." Lucas replied looking back at her. "Lucas, I don't think I should be with anyone anymore... I think I just need time to figure stuff out."

"Like what?" He asked with a bit of a sting behind his voice.

"Like... I don't know." She bit down on her lip not wanting to say find out who did this to her, and her sister.

"Whatever." He stood up.

"Lucas... we can still be friends." Brooke called out, feeling guilty for just ruining one of Beth's relationships. Even if it was wrong of her sister.

"That's the thing, Beth. We are friends. And it looks like that's all we will ever be." He frowned walking down the bleachers. "See ya next hour, _friend_." he retorted cruelly.

Brooke sighed miserably she would never get this right.

After that deliberate draining conversation, She walked to Beth's locker, looking at her hand which had the combination written in purple pen on it. As she was opening it up, she felt two hands touch her shoulders. "There you are! We've been looking for you all day!" Brooke jumped, a little frightened as she placed her hand above her heart.

"Oh. Hey, Rachel."

"I haven't seen you all day, and all I get is a 'Hey, Rachel." Wow." The red head exclaimed.

Brooke just shrugged, Giving Beth's friend a shrug.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked quickly, seeing as Brooke gathered all her books and shut the locker.

"Leaving?" Brooke more asked than stated.

"Um you better not be! Beth, we have cheer practice! Come on you finally get you're rightfully earned spot as co captain and you just decide to bounce out on the first day of practice?"

Brooke gulped. Oh yeah. She forgot, Beth was a cheerleader.

"Um..." She stuttered out.

"Not on my watch, you better not leave. Come on." The fiery redhead replied, taking Beth's hand and pulling it as the two girls raced to the girls locker room.

"Peyton said she already placed your stuff in your locker." The girl said before walking over to her locker.

Right. Brooke thought, wide eyed as she tried to think how she was going to pull this off. Not a single day of her life time as Brooke Davis did she think she would ever be a cheerleader. Usually her and her best friend, Alex would laugh and make fun of the super cheery, preppy, and fake girls. Not just to mention that, but Brooke had only ever done one of the cool flips they'd do out on one of her foster parents tramps. As far as she, and everyone else knew,Brooke Davis wasn't flexible.

She quickly changed into the tight blue and white uniform, and pulled her loose curls up into a ponytail. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She stuck her foot in her tennis shoe, and started to tie it, as soon as Rachel popped up. "Hey, you ready?" She asked, fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Yeah, just a sec." Brooke replied putting on the other shoe before standing up. She felt suddenly sick of anxiety. How was she going to pull this off."

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel, asked seeming genuinely concerned for her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Peachy." Brooke replied, plastering on a fake smile. If only she knew. Brooke thought. Feeling bad for lying to one of Beth's best friends.

"Okay..." Rachel paused. "Look, Beth, I know you're nervous. But if it means anything, I bet you're going to be a great captain. You'll lead us into victory, like we've been talking about ever since we were twelve years old." Rachel gave a reassuring smile, tapping her shoulder with Brooke's as a friendly gesture.

"I hope so." Brooke said to herself as the two girls raced towards the field where the rest of the team was lined up chanting at one another, doing the warmups.

"Here we go." Brooke mumbled as she stepped up to plait, to join the team.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Brooke groaned feeling her muscles tense up. She had probably never used most of them before that practice. To say that she sucked would be an understatement. She practically messed up every play that had. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst open, she felt like she popped her neck, and every bone in her body was going brittle.<p>

"So, what was that?" Rachel asked trailing after her friend.

"I don't know okay, I just... I'm having an off day. Okay." Brooke snapped not feeling the need to be criticized for trying her best at something she had never done before.

Rachel held her hands up in the air. "Yeah, no kidding." She scuffed. Brooke glared back at her.

"Kidding, I'm kidding, B. We all have those days." The red head laughed. "So, what are you doing Friday?"

"Uh... i don't know."

"Well, clear your calendar, because we're going to have a party.

"Another one? We just had one yesterday?"

"Yeah. So?" The girl piped down, taking off her uniform and changing into her clothes.

"Anyways, by party I just mean our annual back to school slumber party. Being just you, me, Hales, and P. Sawyer." Rachel chomped on a new piece of minty gum.

"Yeah, okay." Brooke replied, thinking this would be a good idea to get any information she could out of these girls.

"Awesome." Rachel smirked, linking her arm around Brooke's as the two walked outside of the school and towards the car.

"I'm assuming I'm giving you a ride, right?" She laughed.

Brooke just nodded, knowing that Beth lost her car or something. She wasn't sure how you could do that, lose a car? She shook her head. Rich girl problems.

All of a sudden Brooke heard slight giggling as she and Rachel looked at each other confused. The two turned their heads to the source of sound. Brooke could literally hear Rachel's jaw drop down to the ground.

"Oh my god." Rachel whisper yelled.

Brooke shut her up, covering her mouth around the other girls, and pulling her towards the other way.

"Why aren't you calling her out? You should totally be upset about this!" Rachel whisper yelled again.

"Quiet!" Brooke replied, confusion popping out of her mind.

Her and Rachel just witnessed Nathan, and their friend, Haley tied around each other, like their lips were glued. The thing was, Brooke could care less. And she obviously didn't know what or how Beth would handle this.

"Oh, we are so getting her back. Maybe the first lying game of the year, right?" Rachel pented up at her.

"Lying Game?" Brooke asked confused. What the hell was that?

"Well duh! B, Hales is our best friend. Well, I guess not anymore, considering her and your bf are getting totally freaky with each other, but she has to know that she can't get away with this."

Brooke shook her head, not sure how to answer. "Uh, yeah... yeah sure." She nodded off, still not intact with what this game was.

"Great. We can secretly plan it at the sleepover. We can pretend we're planning it for someone else, so she won't know. Oh my god this is genius!" Rachel quietly cheered, before both girls got into her car. "Just make sure to hold in all the anger so we can get back at her, and she won't have a clue!"

Brooke tentatively smiled back, not sure what any of this entitled.


End file.
